Honesty
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Hook finds out about Emma and the ice bridge, and wants her to be honest with him.


**Hook finds out about Emma and the ice bridge, and wants her to be honest with him. **

**Basically this is set after my other fic, The First Time. So if you are wondering why Killian isn't telling her about Gold here, it has already happened.**

**UNEDITED **

…**.**

The last thing Killian Jones would have expected that Sunday morning, would to be restrained down on his bed, and not in the good way, by ice, and with the Snow Queen leering a few metres away. 

"What do you want with, Emma?" He demanded, as he continued to fight against the hard ice.

"Believe it or not, I'm not here to challenge either of you, yet." She said in her honey-sweet voice, enough to make someone believe she was innocent. "I actually thought I should bring to your attention the whereabouts of your girlfriend yesterday. She went on quite the adventure with the Evil Queen. A very dangerous adventure if I must say so."

Killian tensed, his eyes narrowing in the Snow Queen's direction.

"I don't trust you at all."

The Snow Queen simply smirked. "Simply ask her. She's not going to lie to you now. Emma has let you in, she trusts you, and because of that, I am pretty much sure she would tell you anything."

Killian glared. "I don't believe you. I just think you want to hurt Emma, and that won't happen when I'm around."

The Snow Queen simply shrugged. "I know. But I have my ways of detaining, or more simply getting rid of you. Good day, pirate."

As soon as the Snow Queen vanished, his restraints did to, and he rubbed the red patches on his wrists, before glancing at the alarm clock. Barely even eight am, and he already had had some of his daily action. Killian couldn't relax after the Snow Queens' words. His instincts could normally suss out untrue things, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that the Snow Queen was right. After showering and dressing, he made his way over to the Sheriff's station, in hopes that Emma would be in early, and sure enough, she was sat behind the desk, drinking coffee and eating a take-away bacon sandwich from Granny's.

"Morning." Emma said, through a mouthful of food.

Despite his uneasy feeling, he couldn't help but crack a grin at the sight of her. Emma's legs were on the desk, her ankles crossed. Her leather jacket was hung over the back of the chair, and her hair was tied up again.

Emma glanced up at him and offered the last few bites of the sandwich. 

"It's still warm."

Killian reached out and offered her a small smile of thanks, before finishing it off, not being able to contain his moan of pleasure when the bacon passed down his throat. His eyes then darted to her coffee, but when Emma's hand came out and wrapped around the takeaway cup, Killian knew she wasn't going to share.

"I can be generous, but when it comes to coffee, it's another story."

Killian simply shrugged and sat down beside her, on the chair that she had recently purchased for the station, considering how many people were beginning to hang out there. 

"Love, we need to talk and what I am about to say, please don't let it scare you." Killian said, as his hand came out to gently take a hold of hers. 

"As long as you aren't leaving me, I can take it."

Even though she had put on a brave mask when she had said this, Killian could tell that underneath, worrying and panicked thoughts were running through her mind.

In a reassuring manner, he simply gripped her hand tighter before, looking at her intently.

"So considering that everyone in this bloody town is constantly referring to us as 'boyfriend and girlfriend', I am going to take it like we're official or something. Back in my land, the only way official was defined as was marriage, but here it seems different. So, I am going to try and be customary to your land whilst holding some tradition from mine. Now, I know one of the key points to a relationship is honesty." Killian said, as his voice turned serious. "And I am going to be honest with you, and then I hope you can be honest with me."

Emma looked away from his eyes and looked down at their entwined hands, something they had been doing a lot of lately.

"This morning, I woke up restrained to the bed and not in a good way." Killian ignored the questioning look in Emma's eyes. "The Snow Queen paid me a visit and chained me to the bed with very cold ice shackles."

"Well ice does tend to be cold…."

Killian chuckled, but continued. "She basically told me she was planning to come after you, and she would make sure that I was out of the way when she did. Whether I was detained, or…" 

"Dead." Emma whispered, looking at him. "I know. Aren't all villains the same? They'll kill to get what they want. Do you see what happens to the men I love? Neal died because I separated him and Gold, which all started off with Zelena tricking him and Belle, Graham died because he chose me over Regina, and you could die just for protecting me."

Killian watched the tears slide down her cheeks and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I need you to be honest with me now." Killian said, after a few minutes. "Where were you yesterday?"

Emma stiffened under his touch, but she pulled back and gained some composure. 

"With Regina…" Emma began. "Helping her to find a way to defrost Marian."

Killian shook his head and he felt the sense of disappointment flood through his veins.

"You're lying to me." He said, gently. "You and Regina tried to track down the Snow Queen…"

Emma groaned. "Fine, we did. We then got into trouble on Elsa's ice stairs when they started to break. Yes, I could've died. And then we battled his ice monster, very different from Elsa's, and could've died again. I spent the entire day being verbally and emotionally abused by Regina, so please, don't sit here and make me want to relive it. It was a crap day and I wish I had made a different choice. Regina trusted a mirror and that was clearly…."

"What do you mean by verbally and emotional abuse, darling?" He interrupted in a worried, but slightly angry tone. 

"She was just aggressive with me and kept blaming me for ruining her life. She made me feel as though I was the bad guy."

"Don't listen to that woman, because you're not." Killian said, drawing Emma against him. "But why did you lie to me at first."

"Because I was worried how you would react."

Killian pulled back and sighed. "I'll tell you exactly how I feel. I feel exactly like you do. Every time you run head first into danger, it worries me. I have lost people as well Emma, and I can't lose you to. You are the only person I have left and without you, I'm afraid of turning back into the man I once was."

Emma reached up and gently touched his cheek. "You'll never be that man again. How about we make our own deal?"

Killian raised an eye-brow, and Emma simply smirked.

"Next time one of us decides to run headfirst into danger, the other is there with them." Emma held out her hand.

Killian took it gently with his and shook it.

"Deal. That way, I have your back and you have mine."

Emma smiled and lent against him and she felt a soft kiss to the top of her head. After a few moments, Killian pulled back and looked down at her. 

"Now onto a more serious matter, I think I need a chat with that Queen. You ruined her life, my ass, very much the other way around."

Emma pressed her hand against his chest. "You can play protective boyfriend whenever you want, but leave Regina and I to our own business okay."

Killian grumbled. "Okay."

Emma looked at the time and saw that it was another two hours before David and Elsa were due at the Sheriff's station and she gave Killian a flirtatious glance. 

"We can make coffee if you want."

Killian looked a little confused, but when he noticed her flirty expression he grinned. Her hand reached down to his, entwined their fingers and guided him to the cell. With her magic, she conjured a few blankets and pillows, and made sure to lock the station's door.

Because after all this was the type of coffee making that didn't want to be seen.


End file.
